Besos
by Lianerys
Summary: Serie de viñetas independientes sobre los diferentes tipos de besos Harry/Ginny POV .
1. Chapter 1

**Beso en la frente**

Ginny tenia las piernas entumecidas de permanecer todo el rato en la misma postura. Sentada en el suelo abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho hundiendo su rostro entre ellas. Alzó brevemente su mirada y por la claridad que se vislumbraba desde el interior de la cueva podia calcular más o menos que llevaba dos horas en aquel mismo lugar. La temperatura era agradable, o eso podia suponer, la verdad es que no sabia si el no sentir ni frío ni calor era una realidad o producto de un engaño de su mente al dar prioridad a sus recuerdos vividos con él. Lo que si sabia con seguridad es que allí podía recuperar poco a poco el aliento que unas horas antes escapaba de lo más profundo de su cuerpo al verlo marchar tras el funeral. De pronto un crujir de ramas del exterior la devolvió de sus pensamientos e instintivamente llevo su mano al bolsillo del pantalón para blandir su varita contra el causante de aquellos ruidos, pero lo único que alcanzaron a encontrar sus dedos fue un paquete de ranas de chocolate que hacia tiempo confisco a su hermano. Rapidamente optó por una solución menos sofisticada pero no menos efectiva a fin de cuentas, a tientas buscó palmeando por la cueva la piedra más grande que pudiera encontrar, aunque no tuviera varita al menos contaba con el factor sorpresa y fuera quien fuese quien estuviera afuera recibiría un gran golpe en la cabeza suficiente para distraerle y poder salir huyendo de allí. Al mismo tiempo que se disponía a lanzar la piedra contra aquella sombra, un destello de luz cegadora le impidió ver con claridad la trayectoria a seguir, cuando por fin se disipó vio con sorpresa que la persona que tenía en frente era su padre. Desvió rápidamente la mirada de la suya recordando que estaba ante una de las pocas personas que podía ver sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos.

-¿ Papá que haces aquí?.

El Sr Weasley sin decir ni una sola palabra se acomodó en frente de su hija, tomó su mentón alzándole la mirada hacia él y le depositó un tierno beso en la frente tal como solia hacer desde que era muy niña. Una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria se pintó en los labios de Ginny al recordar la cálida sensación de sentirse protegida mientras intentaba por todos los medios de impedir que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

-Sabes-comenzó diciendo captando la atención de su hija-Cuando venía hacia aquí volví a recordar la última vez que tuve que ir en tu búsqueda cuando saliste despavorida hacia tu escondite.¿ Te acuerdas?.

Ginny miró brevemente al suelo antes de contestar.

-Si, me acuerdo-se sonrojó brevemente- Era tan solo una niña en aquel entonces.

-Si, una niña muy poderosa y madura para su corta edad. Capaz de realizar encantamientos muy superiores a sus bromistas hermanos mayores.¿ Te acuerdas que me dijiste cuando te encontré?.

Ginny apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas y agachó la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

-Me dijiste-continuó- que no querías volver a llorar de miedo de perder a la gente que quieres. Voy a ser fuerte papá me repetías.

.¡ Y lo soy papá!- un gritó desgarrador salió de lo más profundo de Ginny.

El Sr Weasley la tomó de sus hombros con sus manos y la miró fijamente y con decisión.

-Se que lo eres hija mía. No lo he dudado nunca ni un instante. Pero debes perdonarte a ti misma el sentir miedo por la gente que quieres. No te hagas más daño por favor- le suplicó mientras sus ojos centelleaban reflejándose en los de su hija.

-Papá...-no podía articular ninguna palabra por el terrible dolor que sentía fluir dentro de ella y sus propios ojos ya no podían contener más lágrimas. Se lanzó directa a sus brazos llorando de forma incontrolada todo lo que llevaba guardando en su interior mientras su padre la mecía y acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos.

El Sr Weasley notó como poco a poco Ginny se tranquilizaba, ya no sollozaba como lo hacía minutos antes.

-Estás siendo muy valiente mi pequeña - le dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Ginny se revolvió entre sus brazos con un semblante de tristeza en el rostro.

-Pero...- tomó aliento para continuar- no se como puedo ser valiente sin poder estar a su lado. No puedo entender como le va a servir mi ayuda estando alejado de él. Yo también quiero luchar, se que puedo..

-Pero no es tu lucha Ginny– la cortó tajantemente dándose cuenta que había alzado demasiado la voz – escúchame...- continuó bajando el tono de voz- no es tu lucha al igual que no es la de Ron, ni la de Hermione, ni de ninguno de nosotros. Harry es el único que se tiene que encontrar a solas con su destino, pero eso no quita que cada uno le aporte su ayuda para conseguirlo.

-Yo se Papá...no me entiendas mal, yo se que este día tenía que llegar, no culpo a Harry por querer protegerme porque yo haría lo mismo en su lugar, pero es que me siento tan...impotente en está situación...tan inútil- dijo en un tono de amargura que le rompía el alma.

-¿ Aún no entiendes lo que significa para Harry el saber que estás a salvo?. Hija mía, tu más que nadie le estás ayudando a seguir luchando, a no desfallecer, porque tiene una razón para vivir, para amar la vida, y es la esperanza de volver a verte.

Dicho esto se levanto de suelo sacudiendo el polvo de tierra con sus manos y le tendió con decisión la mano a su hija para levantarla.

-¿Papá?.¿ Cómo sabes que eso es lo que siente Harry?.

-¿Qué como lo se?-sonrió para sus adentros y en un tono suave y calmado le dijo - porqué yo mismo no dude ni un instante en luchar para daros un mundo mejor tanto a tu madre como a vosotros.

Su mano trazó suaves caricias en el rostro de su hija mientras le preguntó con dulzura.

-¿Volvemos a casa?.

Ginny asintió levemente con la cabeza y al salir de la cueva susurro para sus adentros.

_Tú también eres mi razón para vivir_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beso en la mano**

—¡Ya está bien!-gruñó.

Un hechizo brotó de la punta de la varita de Harry con rumbo directo a la capa de gala de Victor Krum haciendo que esta comenzara a arder sin remedio. En décimas de segundo las llamas fueron apagadas por el contenido del bol de ponche que Ginny sujetaba con agitación entre sus manos.

En ese momento, Harry se marchó con todo el sigilo que pudo reunir, conteniendo la risa entre sus manos, la imagen de Krum empapado y malhumorado era una de esas anécdotas que debía contar a Ron en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

Nada más poner un pie en la cocina de la Madriguera una voz a su espalda le sobresaltó.

—¡Harry James Potter!, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- exclamó Ginny completamente alterada.

Un bol de ponche voló directo hacia su cabeza, suerte de los buenos reflejos que los años de buscador en el Quidditch le habían aportado. Ante él la furia de la Sra Weasley era un juego de niños comparada con la que provenia de su hija. Era tan temible como tentadora a partes iguales.

—¡¿Estas loca?- la tomó del brazo alejándola de la puerta-Shhh. Baja la voz,¿quieres? En esta fiesta soy tu primo Barney. No puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

—Lo haré cuando dejes de ir quemando a lo bonzo a los invitados.¡ Y ni intentes negarlo!- dijo ella mientras le señalaba con un dedo acusador en frente de sus ojos.¿ Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?.

Y por la mente de Harry pasaba una secuencia de imágenes recordando todo lo sucedido. El ligero rubor que inundaba las mejillas de ella delatando vulnerabilidad, la descarada proximidad de Krum contemplándola con ojos vivaces y hambrientos, el pequeño hoyuelo que se dibujaba en la mejilla derecha de ella iluminando su rostro cada vez que sonreía ante cualquier comentario jocoso de él y el aguijón que le perforaba las entrañas al ver como el joven búlgaro depositaba un beso demasiado largo a su entender sobre la mano de ella, acariciando con sus labios su pálida piel. Sobre esa piel tan sedosa, tan perfecta, la cual anhelaba cada segundo volver acariciar.

Sus ojos verdes volvieron a la realidad deteniéndose pensativos sobre los de ella buscando un atisbo de complicidad.

—No pensé en nada. Solo actué.- el monstruo en su pecho ronroneó en espera de un poco de comprensión por parte de ella - Ya se lo advertí antes. No tengo la culpa que no me hiciera caso y se acercara a ti - sentenció Harry cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño y frunciendo el ceño.

—No me lo puedo creer.- Ginny se puso en frente de harry colocando sus brazos en jarra- ¿ Y qué se supone que ha hecho que sea tan malo?.

—¡ No es lo Que ha hecho, es Como lo ha hecho!. Si llega a estar más rato besándote te succiona la mano-dijo completamente irritado y fuera de sí.

—Krum solo intentaba ser cortés conmigo...no veo nada de malo en eso...en cualquier caso, es comparable a los besos tan animosos que te dedica Gabrielle cada vez que ve a su salvador,¿ no es asi?.

—No puedes comparar, Gabrielle es solo una niña no tiene esa intenciones...

—¡Ay Harry!. ¡Despierta de una vez!. No es que seas un casanova en estos temas, más bien, eres bastante patoso que digamos. Te costó una eternidad hablar con Cho, no te percataste de los ojitos que te hacia siempre Romilda y otras en el colegio y... te distes cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que sentía yo por ti...

Harry notó cierta amargura en sus palabras.

—No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de eso cada dia. Créeme que si pudiera volver..- intentó decir, pero Ginny lo acalló colocando uno de sus dedos sobre su boca.

—Tan patoso eres- continuó-.. que no te das cuenta ni siquiera que eso es lo que te hace ser más irresistible si cabe. Tan irracional que no piensas antes de actuar porque te dictas por lo que el corazón te manda en cada momento. Y tan noble que haces que confíe en ti ciegamente aunque mis ojos no te vean. Por eso...-comenzó a enrollar con dedos ágiles sobre su cabello revoltoso haciendo que a Harry se le acelerara el corazón por la proximidad de tener su boca a escasos milímetros –Antes de empezar a pensar que soy una princesa desvalida que se derrite y se le eriza la piel por un simple beso caballeroso, piensa que la única y verdadera vez que me hicieron sentir de ese modo fue cuando recibí el beso más especial de mi vida en frente de medio Gryffindor.

Harry al recordarlo hinchó su pecho de orgullo y se ruborizó al recordar el sabor de sus labios y el contacto de su piel por primera vez. Ginny en ese momento se apartó de él con gran pesar y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta no sin antes girarse de nuevo hacia él para mirarle directamente a los ojos y regalarle una de sus sonrisas antes de marcharse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beso en el cuello**

Poco a poco se iban despertando todos sus sentidos. Su cuerpo adolorido buscaba de forma inconsciente sobre las sábanas las ultimas trazas de calor que emanaban de ellas, mientras, su rostro era conducido por el camino de aquella almohada silenciosa, la cuál, albergaba al hundir su nariz aquel conocido aroma floral que le hacia sucumbir hasta la locura. Abrió los ojos tratando de recordar dónde se encontraba. Reconoció de inmediato el cuarto de su amigo Ron, nada parecía diferente. Al intentar enderezárse un fuerte latigazo le recorrió ambos brazos haciendo que cayerá de inmediato debido al dolor, enfocó mejor su visión y pudo comprobar que tenía ambos brazos escayolados. Acto seguido empezó a recordar que le había llevado a ese penoso estado. Sus últimos recuerdos eran de él volando a gran velocidad, la esfera dorada brillando sobre su frente, el vacio bajo sus pies, un suave aletear en la palma de su mano y la oscuridad más absoluta cerniéndose sobre él. Giró de nuevo su rostro hacia la almohada para asegurarse de nuevo que su cabeza no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, de que aquel aroma inconfundible era el de ella, de que habia estado justo dónde se encontabra él, velando a su lado, de que había sido todo real y de que de nuevo como en aquel sexto año tenía que conformarse con gran pesar en recrear la escena en su mente.

En ese momento una radiente melena rojiza se asomó por detrás de la puerta. Sus ojos hinchados en su pálida piel revelaban que había pasado largo tiempo llorando. Harry se maldijo para sus adentros por ser el causente de aquel dolor. Rumbo a dónde estaba él, con esa mirada serena y fija que tanto la caracterizaba, se sentó a un lado de su cama depositando la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

-Tienes que tomarte la poción. Tiene un sabor muy desagradable pero con el chocolate caliente apenas lo notarás- le dijo con una tímida sonrisa mientras acercaba a sus labios la taza humeante.

Harry a su vez giró el rostro impidiéndoselo.

-Quizás quieras tomartelo más tarde.- lo depositó de nuevo en la ísame cuando quieras...

-Ginny,¿ Me has perdonado?.- le soltó con ojos suplicantes directamente sobre los suyos.

Se instauró el silencio entre los dos. Como una herida abierta el dolor y la preocupación se destilaba en sus ojos café claro. Volvió a ser Harry quien habló de nuevo.

-Te fallé al no acudir a tiempo a la estación King's Cross. Se lo mucho que significaba para ti este dia, igual que para mi pero...

-Ya te perdone por eso – le cortó tajantemente- Ganastes la apuesta,¿no?. Te dije que si conseguías la Snitch antes que yo te lo perdonaría.

-¿ Me lo dices porque es lo que quiero oír?.

-No. Lo digo porque lo pienso Potter. Igual que pienso que fue una insensatez el arriesgarte de ese manera por cumplir una estúpida apuesta. ¿ Qué crees que me importa menos tu vida que acudas a nuestra cita?. Nunca pero nunca óyeme bien, te voy a perdonar que juegues así con tu vida.

Ginny respiró profundamente, la mirada severa que le estaba dirigiendo se fue transformando hasta escaparse sútilmente una pequeña sonrisa de la comisura de sus labios.

-Y ahora te vas a tomar la poción tanto si quieres como si no- le dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba con gran maestria a horcajadas sobre él.

-¡¿Qué haces Ginny?- gritó escandalizado justo cuando sin previo aviso le hizo tragar de golpe el contenido de la taza-¡ Por favor para Ginny, esto huele muy mal!.

-No te tiene arreglo.

Con una de sus manos le tapó la nariz mientrás seguia sin apartar la taza de su boca.

-¡Me estoy ahogando!.¡ Dejalo ya!- repetía intentando forcejear a duras penas con ella pero la situación de sus brazos lo dejaba con una clara desventaja.

-Vale esta bien- los labios de Ginny no pudieron disimular una sonrisa- Ya lo dejo. Te estas comportando como un niño pequeño.

Con mucho cuidado y con gran destreza le dibujo con la yema de sus dedos unos lindos bigotes de chocolate.

-Asi esta mucho mejor. Más varonil Sr Potter- estalló en carcajadas dificiles de controlar, la sangre le subía a borbotones hacia sus mejillas.

-Ya veo que te estas divirtiendo a mi costa. Muy bien muy bien. Solo espera a que me recupere. Y sobretodo piensa en la excusa que le daras a Molly cuando vea todo el chocolate que cae por mi cara esparcido por sus sábanas.

-Eso también tiene arreglo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Ginny depositó sus labios sobre el cuello de Harry atrapando el chocolate derretido. La mezcla del sabor dulce y amargo del cacao con su piel lo convertía en algo irresistible, un manjar de dioses. Una tentación dificil de superar. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con especial lentitud dejándose llevar por el instinto que le decia que continuará lamiendo y besando todo su cuello. Harry por su parte se quedó sorprendido y extasiado a partes iguales. Su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad aspirando el aroma de ella al tenerla tan cerca. El tibio roce de sus labios marcaba a fuego en su piel cada contacto intensificando asi el placer que estaba sintiendo. De pronto notó como ella se iba incorporando y abandonaba su piel, agitada y con el rubor recorriendo sus mejillas. En ese mismo instante unos golpes secos en la puerta les sacó a ambos de su ensoñación sobresaltándolos.

-Ginny cariño.¿ Ya has hecho que Harry se tome la poción?.- preguntó con preocupación la Sra Weasley desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Si, mamá, no te preocupes!- Ginny se terminó de incorporar y bajo de la cama sin dejar de mirar a un Harry completamente enrojecido- Pero creo que será necesario ir preparando más. A Harry le ha gustado mucho el sabor que tiene nuestro chocolate a lo Weasley.

Y el ojo de Ginny se cerró en un guiño en señal de complicidad mientras salia de aquel cuarto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beso Mojado( Harry's POV** **)**

Vuelvo a mirar las agujas del reloj. Ya debe ser como la cuarta o quinta vez que lo hago de forma inconsciente, no se, a estas alturas ya he perdido la cuenta de mis actos. Dentro de poco se anunciará por megafonía la llegada del tren a la estación y no hay señal alguna de ella. No vendrá y lo sé. Sin poder evitarlo por el rabillo del ojo se me va la vista hacia el andén _9 y 3_/_4_ dónde nos encontramos por primera vez y dónde mi vida cambio completamente.

No dejo de pensar lo doloroso que es tener que marchar de aquí, teniendo como último recuerdo vivido con ella una tonta discusión, en la que como idiotas ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer. Traté por todos los medios de hacerla entender que este viaje de trabajo era necesario para nuestro futuro. Un futuro conjunto, ya alejado de todo peligro y con la familia que siempre quise tener. No sufro menos que ella cuando estamos separados. Desde el dia que todo el mundo mágico pudo volver a respirar en paz no me he separado ni un segundo de su lado.

En ese momento escucho de improviso un silbido fuerte y seco que me devuelve a la realidad indicando mi partida inminente. Una ráfaga de viento helado me golpea el rostro, con ambas manos me subo el cuello de la gabardina haciendo un intento de guarecerme en él y continuo observando absorto mi rostro reflejado... Miro al cielo y unas timidas gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer silenciosas resbalando lentamente por el cristal de la ventanilla del vagón que tenia en frente.

Entonces los veo. Para asegurarme aparto con la manga las gotas que fluyen libremente por los cristales de mis gafas. Vuelvo a fijar la vista más detenidamente y veo a mi espalda sus ojos chocolate reflejados en ese mismo cristal. Ginny. Esos ojos en los que podría ahogarme cada mañana y sentirme aun dichoso por ello. Estan clavados en mi. Me miran intensamente, callados, atravesandome a través de aquel cristal. El miedo me embarga por momentos, me paraliza, no soy capaz de darme la vuelta por temor a descubrir que desaparece y que no esta allí conmigo. Que todo es fruto de una ilusión.

Entonces veo como se acerca a mi. La lluvia va oscureciendo su cabello rojizo enmarcando su pálida tez mientras las gotas resbalan por su mejilla surcando cada una de sus pecas. Noto como recarga su cabeza en mi espalda empapada, encerrándome entre sus brazos. Su respiración esta agitada al igual que el ritmo de sus latidos. Sin pensármelo cierro mis manos entorno a las suyas y noto como tiemblan sus frios dedos entrelazados sobre los mios.

Me giro hacia ella al tiempo que me desprendo de la gabardina como medio para cubrir nuestras cabezas mientras busco con la mirada un lugar para guarecernos. Cuando por fin lo localizo, busco su mirada bajo la gabardina para emprender la marcha, pero su mano sobre mi pecho me detiene. Algo pasaba. No recuerdo haberla visto con unos ojos tan grandes y tan brillantes como en aquel mismo instante. Luego bajo la vista hacia sus labios tibios y húmedos que temblaban de frio. Los rozo entre las yemas de mis dedos delineando con ellos su contorno. Y repentinamente el instinto se antepone a toda mi consciencia. Se produce uno de esos momentos raros de la vida en los que en el fondo sabes lo que esta pensando la otra persona, en los que sólo sientes. La atraigo hacia mi rostro hasta presionar sus labios contra los mios. Nunca había experimentado una sensación más placentera, sientos sus labios mojados por la lluvía, cálidos y fríos a la vez, buscar el sabor anhelante del reencuentro y de la despedida.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a tods! he tenido que volver a subir el ff entero porque me daba problemas de error para subir nuevos capitulos. Asi que siento mucho la demora pero por temas de trabajo me fui imposible actualizar antes. Gracias por leer y por favor dejen review :)

**Beso Robado**

Ginny tomó a su amiga Hermione de un brazo y la arrastró con furia hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿ Se puede saber de que va todo esto? - Ginny estaba poniéndose realmente furiosa. El rubor rojo ascendia por su rostro haciendo resaltar aun mas el contorno de sus pecas.

- No se de que me hablas – dijo Hermione forzando una sonrisa mientras perlas de sudor caían resbalando por su frente.

En un rápido movimiento le cogió la mano y la llevó ante el espejo pegado a la pared...

-!Hablo de esto! – Señaló hacia la cicatriz en forma de rayo que aparecía de forma intermitente en su frente – Se que pasas mucho tiempo con él pero no tanto para que se te peguen sus marcas y el color de sus ojos...!Harry James Potter! - le grito enfada Ginny – o me cuentas ahora mismo porque rondabas las habitaciones de las chicas transformada en Hermione o conocerás mi verdadera furia.

No sabia si por el tiempo transcurrido o por la amenaza de una Weasley pero los efectos de la poción multijugos habían desaparecido ya por completo dejando a un Harry ridículo, vestido con el uniforme de chica de Hogwarts.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta, Harry. Y sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar. Muy bien, no me lo quieres decir por las buenas, pues será por las malas, te lo advertí...

Ginny apuntó su varita hacia Harry haciendo que retrocediera varios pasos y cayera encima de la cama..

-Accio Plumas! - los ojos de Ginny centellearon de poder al ver la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Harry.

-No Ginny eso no, por favor, ten piedad.

-Me alegro que te acuerdes de lo que paso la última vez que me escondites algo. Ya te dije que el hechizo Crucio no es el más poderoso para hacer a alguien confesar. Por donde lo dejamos la última vez...hmmmmm. Ah si! - una sonrisa ladeada asomo por su rostro – Creo que esta vez empezaremos por tu cuello – Dijo acercando peligrosamente la pluma a su piel hasta que hizo contacto.

Harry no podia parar de reír y de suplicar que parara con el ataque de cosquillas infernal que estaba sufriendo.

-Basta... por favor...no lo puedo soportar más...- le dijo retorciéndose de la risa.

-Muy bien – Ginny se subió a horcajadas encima de Harry sin dejarlo reaccionar – Dime qué es lo que pasa. ¿ Por qué te transformaste en Hermione y te pusistes su ropa?. !Dímelo!

-Está bien, está bien...confesaré. !Fue Ron!...! él me obligo a que lo hiciera!. - gritó con un hilo de voz en mitad de las carcajadas.

De repente la varita de Ginny cayó de su mano temblorosa rodando por el suelo. Ahogó un grito llevándose ambas manos a la boca horrorizada.

- !Por Merlin, Harry!. A que os dedicáis tu y mi hermano cuando nosotras estamos ausentes. Ahora me vas a decir que te pide que seas Hermione y tu encantado de la vida eligiendo vestidito a juego. Por favor no me digas que te volviste...y con mi hermano...es lo único que me faltaba...

-!Ginny, escúchame! - dijo interrumpiéndola – No saques conclusiones precipitadas. Tranquilízate . Todo esto tiene una explicación lógica, el plan era que Ron se transformarse en ti y yo en Hermione asi poder...

-!¿QUÉ? - lo interrumpió gritando a pleno pulmón.- A que mente pervertida se le ocurre transformarse en la novia de su mejor amigo. Juro que ya no te reconozco, no se quien eres Potter. - dijo Ginny separándose de él y retrocediendo asustada hasta donde estaba la puerta.

-! Espera, no...no te vayas! - dijo Harry viéndole las intenciones e impidiendo a la carrera que cogiera el pomo de la puerta.- ¿ Quieres dejar que termine de una vez con la explicación?...y por favor...- Puso las manos sobre las suyas.- Se que te duele mirarme ahora pero es muy difícil decir esto sin que me mires a los ojos...

-! No es por eso que no te miro, tonto! - sonrojada, miro hacia al lado avergonzada. La fal..tu fal... esa fal...!Maldito seas Harry Potter!...!Ve con más cuidado que llevas toda la falda levantada enseñándolo todo!.¿ Por qué demonios no llevas ropa interior?...!No!...Mejor no me lo digas, no quiero saber más.- dijo sofocada y acalorada al mismo tiempo.

- Perdona...N..no...tuvimos valor de cogerla – musito avergonzado bajando la cabeza. Ginny lo miró de reojo y resopló.

-Esta bien...Tienes una oportunidad de explicarte y arreglar esta locura... No la desaproveches.

-Bien...Todo empezó cuando escuchamos vuestra conversación de ayer...

-No querrás decir espiamos. Porque yo no recuerdo que estuvierais presentes en ninguna conversación nuestra.

-!Si!, os estábamos espiando con las orejas extensibles de tus hermanos ¿ contenta?.- Ginny lo miró con cara de muy pocos amigos heredada seguramente de la Sra Weasley.- No, perdona..- rectifico el tono de voz de forma inmediata.- Por favor déjame acabar y después me echas en cara todo lo que quieras.- tomó el silencio de ella como una invitación a continuar.

-Bueno lo que paso es que os escuchamos hablar de vuestros diarios y de que en ellos habías escrito todo lo que pasasteis con vuestros ex-novios. Y a Ron se le metió en la cabeza que quería saber si paso algo más serio con Krum, ya lo conoces a tu hermano, esta obsesionado con ese tema, y se le ocurrió la flamante idea de hacernos pasar por vosotras y poder acceder al diario de Hermione...

-Espera, espera, espera. Rebobina.¿ Y qué tienes que ver tu en todo eso?. Que yo sepa para coger un diario solo se necesita a una persona.

-!Vale!...quería leer el tuyo. No podía creer que dijeras que en el momento que empezaste a salir conmigo dejaste de escribir en tu diario. Vamos Ginny!, ni una página merece lo nuestro, que tenían Michael y Dean en especial...

-No..no lo puedo creer...¿ Crees que el amor que siento por ti se mide en unas páginas de un estúpido diario de niñez?.¿ Te tengo que explicar porque no siento esa necesidad?.- preguntó fríamente.- ¿ Qué unas letras no hacen justicia ni pueden reemplazar el sentir del roce de tu boca sobre la mia, cómo arde mi piel cuando me tocas y me miras? - apretó los puños con rabia contra su pecho.- La última vez que escribí algo sobre ti casi nos separamos para siempre,¿ te acuerdas?.- le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos. Aquellos mismos ojos que una vez en segundo año tuvo miedo a no volverlos a ver en la vida por culpa del recuerdo de Tom Riddle.

Acerco su boca al oído de ella haciendo que sintiera escalofríos al notar su aliento.- Lo siento...por favor perdóname... - Susurró mientras sus ojos le miraban a los suyos, luego se detuvieron en sus labios que esbozaban una tímida sonrisa y los volvió a ascender a sus ojos lentamente.

-Sabes que se te ven unas bonitas piernas con esa falda capitán.

-Oye no te burles de mí, bastante bochorno he pasado. Me voy ahora mismo a cambiarme.- refunfuñó.

-No me estoy burlando de ti, lo digo muy en serio. Crearías moda en el colegio. Ya veo los titulares de corazón de bruja: "El elegido con faldas y a lo loco".

-Muy graciosa. Me voy ya.

-De acuerdo lo dejo ya pero no te enfades conmigo.

-Deja entonces de reírte...y no me mires asi.

-¿ Así cómo?.

-De arriba a abajo. Me siento incómodo.- Ginny de nuevo se ríe. Esta vez si me voy, definitivamente.

-No te puedes ir asi, como Hermione vea esa mancha en su falda vas a servir de merienda a Buckbeak.

-¿ Qué mancha?. - exclamó Harry repentinamente nervioso.

- Esa mancha. ¿No la ves?. !Mira! Y se mueve, esta subiendo...

-Yo no veo...- No pudo decir nada más. Alzó su mentón hacia ella y aprisionó su boca con la suya de manera suave y leve mordiéndole el labio inferior y callando cualquier protesta de su parte. Era un beso corto el que le robó pero de esos que desprendian tanta electricidad al punto de comenzar a arder por completo.

-Ya esta..uff...- sonrió picaramente.- Y era de las peligrosas. Se podría decir que te acabo de salvar la vida. - dijo poniendo un tono dramático en la voz.

De pronto se escucharón unos gritos de pelea en la lejanía y la voz de Hermione gritando con furia a Ronald Weasley.

-Me parece que ya lo pescaron. Asi que aprovecha en irte ahora que nadie reparara en ti.

-Me parece que no servirá de mucho. Tengo que pasar en medio de una jauria de chicas vestido con el uniforme femenino. No se porque pero me huele que si se darán cuenta.

-No si utilizas esto.- sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su armario y la lanzó en un rápido movimiento sobre su cabeza.

- MI capa. ¿ Pero se puede saber cuando me la cogistes?¿Y para qué?.

-Ahora eso no tiene importancia. Es solo que me gusta mirarte cuando duermes. Pones una cara tan dulce.

-!¿ Me vienes a ver por las noches cuando estoy dormido?- exclamó completamente sorprendido y arqueando las cejas.

-Si todas. Me gusta que seas la última persona que vean mis ojos antes de dormirme. Y ahora marchate ya y dejate de preguntas- le apremió empujándole hacia la puerta.

-No señorita. Nooo...esto acaba de empezar. - se frotó las manos vengativo.

-¿ De verdad?. Por qué entonces es mi turno de preguntar en que sueñas que gritas tanto mi nombre cada noche.

-E...Es...Eso no es cierto.- tartamudeó haciendo que el sonrojo subiera por sus mejillas justo antes de salir despavorido por la puerta y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Ginny no supiera Legeremancia.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a tods! siento mucho el retraso en actualizar, espero que haya valido la pena y que sigais disfrutando. Gracias ^^

**Beso de Unión**

Venga Molly deja que se vayan un rato –. Dijo el Sr Weasley apoyando una mano en el hombro de su mujer en un gesto apaciguador.

La Sr Weasley no dejaba de escudriñar con su mirada profunda a Harry que estaba apostado en el umbral de su puerta. Por su parte, Harry hacia grandes esfuerzos en no desviar la mirada ante cualquier indicio que revelara que no estaba siendo totalmente franco con ella.

¿En verdad crees que en estos momentos, después de lo que paso en la boda de Bill es lo más conveniente que salgais los dos en plena noche?.- preguntó Molly esperando una respuesta sincera.

No...no lo es. Y le juro que soy la última persona que la pondría en peligro. Pero no puedo irme así, sin despedirme de Ginny. En estos momentos no puedo prometerle un futuro por más que quiero, no puedo prometerle que todo saldrá bien y que nos volveremos a ver porque seria mentirla, pero pienso cumplir mi promesa cuando le dije que nos veriamos antes de marchar. Y no quiero que se sientan ofendidos con lo que les voy a decir, porque durante todo este tiempo han demostrado ser mi familia, pero no les estoy pidiendo su consentimiento. Eso va suceder con o sin su consentimiento porque los dos lo queremos así y...

De acuerdo muchacho, no es necesario que sigas- le cortó tajantemente Arthur Weasley. Y por lo que respecta a ti señorita – miró de reojo hacia la cocina.- Ya puedes dejar de intentar escaparte por la puerta trasera. Siempre te he enseñado a dar la cara en todas las decisiones que tomes.

Ginny se acercó lentamente a su padre y le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Lo se papá- agachó la cabeza para recibir un beso tierno en la coronilla.- Gracias.

Padre e hija siempre habían mantenido ese lazo estrecho que al mirarse permitía una sincera comunicación sin palabras. Con lo que pudo adivinar que algo ensombrecía el rostro de su padre y sus ojos se volvían distantes.

Pero, Arthur...no ves que puede ser muy peligroso para ambos...si algo le sucede a nuestra hija...yo...yo... – dijo Molly Weasley sin poder continuar mirándolo con una expresión de tristeza y suplica, de esas miradas largas que las parejas que han pasado toda una vida juntos son capaces de hacer.

Sí, lo se..-. dijo con la voz algo quebrada y envolviéndola en un abrazo –. Pero siempre hemos confiado en Harry, no se porque eso debe cambiar ahora –. dijo firmemente el Sr Weasley mientras dirigia su mirada al ojiverde.

Sr Weasley...yo...quisiera decirle antes...

Acércate Harry.- cogió su mano y la unió con la de su hija -. Solo prométeme que la cuidarás.

Yo...- sus ojos verdes se cruzaron fugazmente con los de Ginny que le devolvían una mirada radiante -. No es necesario que se lo prometa, siempre lo he hecho. Estaré unido a ella hasta el final, sea cual sea.

Y yo a él.

Tu eres menor de edad y...- le espetó su madre.

¿ Y qué?. ¿Eso me hace menos segura de mis palabras, de lo que siento?.

Ginny-. Le intentó frenar Harry.

No Harry, déjame continuar. ¿ A qué tienes miedo?, ¿ A qué cometa una locura?, ¿ A qué huya con él?. Déjame decirte que Harry era tan sólo un niño en segundo año cuando sin importar su vida fue a salvarme porque era la hermana de su mejor amigo. Yo también he vivido momentos muy duros, y si no salgo por esa puerta para luchar a su lado es porque él mismo no me lo perdonaría. Yo le he hecho una promesa igual que él a mi y por una noche sólo vamos a existir para el otro. Ese es el camino que he elegido Mamá, hasta la última consecuencia -. Su respiración era agitada pero no alteró en ningún momento la seguridad que albergaban sus palabras.

Ginny se aproximó a Harry y le cogió de la mano rumbo al exterior de la casa.

Se que llevas el colgante de la abuela. Te vi cogerlo esta mañana.

Ginny paró en seco apretando las manos contra su pecho y al dar la vuelta lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos quebrantando su característica fortaleza.

Mamá...- intentó explicarse.

*************************Flashback*****************************************************

_Unos golpes secos sonaron en la puerta de la habitación de la más pequeña de los Weasley._

_Cariño, ¿ Ya se te paso el enfado con tus hermanos?._

_Su respuesta corporal no tardó en aparecer, sentada sobre su cama, se cruzó de brazos apretándolos con intensidad sobre su cuerpo mientras una pequeña arruga se dibujaba en su entrecejo._

_No lo voy hacer Mamá, si has venido para que me disculpe con ellos, no lo voy hacer. Sigo pensando lo mismo que dije, ojala no fueran mis hermanos, ojala fuera hija única y no los volviera a ver más._

_Sabes muy bien como yo que eso que dices no lo sientes-. Cogió un cepillo que habia en el tocador y empezó a peinarla con ternura._

_Si que lo siento, igual que siento que no soy especial, ni dentro ni fuera de esta familia, que nunca podré sobresalir sobre las proezas o cualidades que tengan ellos, que siempre llevaré la etiqueta pegada en la frente de " hermanita de" alla donde vaya, libros ! Hasta ropa! Han pasado por todos ellos antes de llegar a mi Mamá._

_Y no te has parado a pensar que eso es lo que tu te empeñas en ver y no lo que de verdad ven los otros en ti. Mirate en el espejo y dime lo que ves._

_Mamá, esto es absurdo-. Se quejó Ginny._

_Yo te diré lo que veo y lo que vi desde que vinistes a este mundo, dos ojos de un profundo chocolate que me devolvieron una mirada capaz de comerse el mundo, desde que nacistes nos has dejado de irradiar esa fortaleza que te hace seguir sin miedo todo lo que te propongas. Tanto tu padre como yo hemos sabido siempre que era imposible atarte por mucho que nos preocupara lo que podia pasarte, como las estrellas fugaces, tan bellas y únicas, que te sientes un privilegiado por verlas pasar un segundo en tu vida. Yo vi que serias así – levantó su barbilla para que fijara su rostro en el espejo- Mucho antes de que nacieras ya note tu calor, tu luz resplandeciente brillar en el colgante de la abuela el dia de mi boda. La misma luz que veras tu- apartó su melena pelirroja para depositar la cadena con el colgante en su cuello – El dia que te unas a tu alma gemela. Esto ha pasado de madres a hijas durante mucho tiempo en mi familia y ahora ha llegado el turno de que lo conserves hasta llegado su momento._

*************************Fin del Flashback***********************************************

Molly Weasley negó con la cabeza.- Me alegra mucho que lo lleves. De algún modo cariño tu me llevas contigo y estaré cerca de ti.

Salió corriendo en dirección a su madre, las piernas le temblaban a cada paso, pero tenía la necesidad imperiosa de fundirse en un abrazo con ella.

- Tenías razón Mamá-. Dijó Ginny llorando pero a la vez sonriendo. Es la luz más hermosa de todas.

*********************************Flashback***********************************************

_Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para celebrar la unión de dos almas fieles..._

_Harry James Potter, ¿ Tomas a Ginevra Molly Weasley?._

_Si la tomo._

_Harry, ¿ Qué haces tío siéntate?- Ron le estiraba del brazo._

_-¿ Qué?, ¿Eh?._

_Harry se encontraba de pie en medio del ensayo de la boda de Bill y Fleur con las miradas de toda la familia puestas en él. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, de todos menos de Ginny que lo miraba con un semblante de sorpresa en el rostro mientras hundía sus manos alrededor de su pecho._

_Gracias por hacerme de apuntador Harry. Pero creo que a partir de aquí puedo continuar sólo- le señaló Bill_

_De acuerdo-. Se volvió a sentar muerto de vergüenza._

_Bueno sigamos con el ensayo. Y tu William Arthur Weasley ¿ tomas a Fleur Isabelle Delacour ?._

_Si la tomo._

_Entonces os declaro unidos de por vida._

_Un rato más tarde todo el mundo se había marchado a sus quehaceres, todos menos Harry que continuaba sentado con la mirada perdida._

" _Todo lo que me queda es soñar despierto"-. Pensaba para si mismo._

_Será una boda a lo grande,¿ no crees?._

_Harry miró como Ginny se sentaba a su lado. De pronto el aire del ambiente fue invadido por el aroma a flores silvestres de su cabello. Era totalmente adictivo._

_Si, la que toda chica sueña._

_Tal vez. ¿Y tu en qué sueñas Harry?._

_Quizá debería decírselo, decirle todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante, gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que deseaba unirse a ella, lo mucho que deseaba que esa boda fuera la de ellos, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía seguir alimentándola de esperanzas innecesarias para luego arrebatárselas, no sería justo para ella._

_Se ve que tendré que esperar a otro arrebato de sinceridad para saber lo que piensas._

_¿ Qué quieres decir?- se arrepintió al segundo de preguntar._

_Antes en el ensayo. Se lo que imaginabas. Pensabas en como sería la nuestra, verdad?. Lo se Harry, porque yo no dejaba de hacerlo tampoco._

_No te lo puedo negar – se rindió finalmente, agachó la cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños sobre sus rodillas. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y se notaba que hacia un esfuerzo por continuar hablando-. Me odio a mi mismo cada vez que lo pienso. Creia...que podía imaginarte en un futuro, feliz, casándote con un hombre de rostro desconocido. Viviendo la vida normal que te mereces. Pero cada vez que lo hacía el rostro se transformaba en el mío._

_¿ Y piensas que estas siendo egoísta por ello?,¿ Por pensar por un momento en lo que tu más deseas?.- cogió su mano entre la suya y la llevó delineando el contorno de su cicatriz de rayo-. No dejes que esa marca ni nadie decida lo que tu eres. Sólo tú puedes tomar la decisión, seguir siendo el niño elegido o convertirte en el niño que eligió._

_Si fuera tan fácil como eso...Ginny...- susurró su nombre mientras besaba su mano-. En estos momentos no puedo darte..._

_Shhh...- le acalló susurrándole en los labios-. No necesito nada de esto, solos tú y yo._

_Solos tú y yo- repitió Harry besando fugazmente sus labios._

_En un acto reflejo Ginny se separó y se llevó las manos al pecho acunando entre sus dedos el colgante que llevaba oculto._

_ "y nuestro futuro"_


End file.
